


Bad Bones gets some

by Barbayat



Series: Two Bones are better than one [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad!Bones is about to recruit a very dangerous ally: Khan might just prove to be more than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bones gets some

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to AmazonX for beta-ing this for me :D

Khan's mind became conscious before his body was working properly. He had no idea who had woken him, where he was or why he was there, but his senses felt something familiar. Remaining absolutely still, he listened. He heard someone walk about the room, the echo of the footsteps suggested it was a larger storage room. It might have been a sick bay if not for the absence of more people.

His mind was in agony, he remembered being overpowered by the Vulcan's girlfriend so he had not even been able to kill the bastard for murdering his family. But it was that loss that burned him from the inside out. The one memory of the torpedoes exploding, crippling his ship and the knowledge that this had been it. Nobody in those torpedoes could have survived.

He forced his pulse to remain low and steady, slowed his breathing as to not tip of the person that he was waking. At the same time, he realised how unusual it was that there was a lack of security guards. He was not even restrained. He had been put on a gurney which was only mildly more comfortable to wake up from than the cold hard slab that Marcus had restrained him to initially.

Time passed and he felt more of the blood pumping through his limbs more freely, the effects of the cryostasis were slowly counteracted by his cells regenerating fast and steadily. He heard the other person walking away and used that moment to open his eyes. He could not look over the whole room as there was a curtain drawn around him. At least halfway and blocking sight of the door as well as the section the person had walked over to. 

Next to him lay a medical kit, he moved his arm to reach it. His muscles should hurt, but whoever had woken him up must have actually taken care enough to give him something that would aid him in the process. But he was not going to take any chances. He flipped open the lid and looked inside. There was nothing useful inside, with the sole exception of a meagre laser scalpel. He took it even though it was not any more deadly than his hands.

He heard the person walking back and quickly closed the lid and positioned himself back in his previous resting position, the scalpel hidden in one hand. He felt the other one approaching and heard the noise of a tricorder as he felt the person leaning in closer. That was when his free hand darted forward, he opened his eyes at the last moment to aim for the throat.

He almost crushed it as he recognised it was Dr. McCoy from the Enterprise, but he held back placing the scalpel at his throat as well. He was seething and could not make up his mind how to kill him and how long he should take. But the doctor reacted differently than he would have expected. There was no sign of panic, no flushed cheeks, no wide eyed stare. Just a calculating look, a raised brow and then McCoy spoke: “Well, either choke me or cut my throat, make up your mind.”  
A cold smile emerged on Khan's face. “No- you tell me what you want me to do.”

“I'd suggest letting me go.”

“Give me one reason,” Khan snarled at him his voice thick with blood thirst. Focusing on revenge was about all that could dull the pain he felt in his heart and mind.

The doctor just smiled smugly at him. “I can give you 72!”

That number did make him stumble, the echo of him using these words. It was not just them, it was the whole situation the fact that the man in front of him did not tremble in the slightest. He was not a physical match, but his mental discipline had improved. There was an air of superiority around McCoy that dared his own. Khan did not trust the words, he had felt the explosion, he had beamed the torpedoes on board the Vengeance. Those had been his torpedoes.

Seeing that the doctor was looking beyond the confines of the curtains after his statement, Khan pushed him backwards until he was past that. Then his arm with the scalpel dropped. He could not explain how it was possible, at least for the moment, but it was the sight of the cryo tubes. All of them sitting in the confines of the storage room. 

“You removed them ...” the answer came to him once the shock had passed.

He took a deep breath, he had not anticipated this. He had never counted on Spock detonating the torpedoes being so weak minded, but he had not counted on the Vulcan to outsmart him by removing his crew. But they were alive, even more they were here with him and there was no one, just the doctor. He still could not believe it. 

“All present and accounted for, you can check if you like. Nobody but me knows you and you crew are back on board.”

Khan wondered why the doctor would tell him this. But of course he knew the answer, he knew that Khan would not kill him. Khan needed to know why and if McCoy had aided him so far, he might prove useful again. He let go of McCoy's throat but pushed him along towards one of the cryotubes. He quickly confirmed that it was real, and the next one was as well.

“What is your stake in this?” he finally addressed the Starfleet doctor. “Do you want us to help you find some cures? You can not honestly think we be interested in being guinea pigs.”

“Far from it. I was merely looking for like-minded people that might share, let's say, compatible goals.”

“Like-minded? You think you've got anything in common with us, Dr. McCoy? I've read your file; you got into Starfleet because you had your wife take everything from you including the tools you obviously did not use properly on her. You are unable to file your health reports on time because you can't even exert what little authority you have over your captain to get him to come in for one. What could you possibly have in common with us?”

Khan was surprised to find the doctor amused by his words, clearly he did not thought much of these insults. That caught his interest, he felt there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

“That McCoy does not exist anymore.” 

Khan rolled his eyes. So he had a change of attitude. He listened curiously as to what explanation this man had for his new-found motivations. What he heard intrigued him.

“He died, unnoticed in a transporter accident, creating two separate McCoys: One weak and then there is me. I am not willing to spend my next five years tending sprained ankles and treat food poisoning, because if I know one thing is that half of these idiots on board will not be able follow first contact protocols on whatever alien planet we stumble upon.”

“A transporter accident ... And where is the other you?”

The doctor smiled. “In my quarters - Do you want to see the live feed?”

Khan let him walk back to area by the curtain where he picked up a PADD. What he was shown was the bathroom and under the vibroshower, tied, bound and gagged was another McCoy. “Nice knots,” Khan commented with a smile.

 

Bones felt a chill when he heard a comment and saw the reaction of the Augment he had just brought back from the sleep of the quasi-dead. He had wondered if Khan had shared the same inclinations in that area and now he knew. It thrilled him and yet he saw the danger in it. Khan might not like to share once he took over. He might not think McCoy worthy enough and he might end up joining the others on the wrong side.

“I do try. Although I am more looking forward to see Jim tied up like this. Finally, give him that medical check-up he tries to avoid.”

It was obvious that Khan liked that idea. “I begin to see some of that like-mindedness, but the fact remains, you are not one of my crew. I could just take over and let you join the captain and the others ...”

Bones had thought about that. “I don't really belong to either crew, but I am willing to follow you.”

McCoy was surprised about just how eager his voice sounded. There was something the augment's voice did to him. Not that part of him was not already affected by being pushed around like he was some puppet. It was one thing to know that the other was five times stronger, another thing to actually feel it.  
“I wonder about that. The new you seems to prefer to be in charge, too much to be trusted.”

“According to history, so do most of your crew, who are infinitely more dangerous and yet you trust them.” He had the feeling that this would not convince Khan, that no words would do the trick, which of course did not meant he would not try to.

“I trust them because they have proven themselves to be loyal. To follow my leadership at all times, in all situations.” Khan was closing in on him, and Bones could not resist the urge to step back.

“Then let me prove myself,” McCoy said forcing himself to stand his ground. But he knew what the expression on the man's face before him meant. Within seconds of his statement, he was thrown against the next wall. Khan closed back in and was pressing him against the wall. Pinning both of his arms over his head.

“Are you sure you want to? Unlike my crew, you might find yourself seriously hurt in the process.”

Bones looked at him, he remembered all too well, how his other self had handled the situation. Crying, begging and still getting off so fast by his actions. With a shrug, he replied. “So what? I am a doctor, I got a spare on in my shower, as well.”

He was not truly as brave as he sounded, but he also could not help but feeling a bit aroused at the prospect. If he knew one thing, it was that he was not going to beg. He brought this upon himself and if submitting to his new future captain was the way to go, he would handle it like a man and not some cry baby. If his weaker self could take him, he would be able to handle this.

“I like your attitude. Let's see if you can live up to your bold words.”

Khan held him in an iron grip as his sultry voice purred against his ears. It made him uncomfortable to feel so trapped and have someone pressed so closely against him. Yet, there was something about the way Khan's free hand moved over his chest and further down to his pants that felt just right. That was until the hand came over his pocket and discovered the plastic bonds he had been carrying around with him.

“How quaint,” Khan said as he pulled them out and held them in front of their faces.

Instead of using them, he just threw them away. “I won't be needing that.”

“Not with me anyway,” Bones replied dryly.

There was no acknowledgement of his statement. Khan was staring at him with this hungry expression while he tugged down his pants. With his strong and long fingers, it took him just seconds. The black standard uniform pants dropped to his ankles and with a flick of his fingers, McCoy felt the fabric of his underwear tear. During all of it Khan's hold on him never wavered. Bones was not truly surprised. He had treated the damage to Spock's fingers from battering him and seen and heard the damage this man could take. But to feel those enhanced muscles pinning him down was quite something else. Nervously, he felt himself licking over his lips.

“I get the feeling you are actually looking forward to it.”

Bones heard the teasing sound in his voice. Maybe there was even a grain of truth, but anxiety was stronger than arousal. “A new experience every day.”

Khan smiled as his fingers prodded Bones, fingering his balls and playing with his cock. McCoy was surprised how easily the augment got this reaction from him. He doubted that he was getting a hand job, but when he felt the firm hand closing around his penis with just the right amount of pressure, that was all that seemed to matter. “Quite impressive for a non-augmented person.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Bones replied, not sounding as dry with all the moans escaping him.

McCoy was hard and might have come soon if Khan had not suddenly changed his approach. Dragging him from the wall toward the gurney, Khan slammed his upper body onto the uncomfortable surface. A pain-filled groan was all the reaction he could muster. With a quick move his hands were now pinned behind his back and held in place by an even stronger, more painful grip. Of course, Khan was intentionally hurting him, because that was exactly what he would do under these circumstances.

While not directly behind him, he felt Khan leaning against his exposed behind. The same strong fingers that had gotten him all hot and bothered where now groping his ass, digging into his firm cheeks with a force that would leave marks. As much as he tried, groans escaped him every now and then. Khan seemed to prod him with some curiosity most likely testing his reaction. After his ass had been mistreated enough, those long fingers brushed against his crack. The sensation made him go tense he never particularly liked the idea of being fucked. He had been but this had been some time ago. Bones cursed himself for not being able to relax, especially since Khan's chuckle was evident enough.

Sounding very pleased Khan rasped, “I guess this is the first after a long, long time.”

“Only this time I'm not drunk,” McCoy said with a hint of bitterness. “Just get it over with ...”

“Still trying to stay in control?” Khan complained with an amused tone.

While he wanted to reply that for all he cared, Khan could take as long as he wanted, because he had nothing else to do, Bones decided to shut up for now. Especially since the hand was suddenly gone and Bones heard another pair of pants being moved out of the way.

“Much better, doctor,” Khan leaned over him, grinding his crotch against his bruised butt. “But you should know that submitting is more than just saying yes to getting fucked.”

Bones gulped; he had not thought of that. As he had seen it, the gesture would be enough. He felt so stupid for it, because he knew that he himself would never accept a mere gesture. Why should Khan, the world's most successful dictator, be satisfied by that? McCoy knew he was not submissive by nature. He was the one on top. If submission was not given to him voluntary, he was resolved to force it. He was not sure that he was able to actually submit completely.

“Have you expected that total submission from your crew?”

It sounded so lame, like he was complaining about not getting the same treatment, when he should be grateful that Khan even considered him joining.

“Of course, I demanded it. Those who were honestly willing to follow me, truly enjoyed it.”

Khan's breath against his ear carried the promise of something awful and yet, it kept him so hard.

“I am afraid I am not quite inclined that way,” Bones said.

“Neither were they, but they found that it is different with someone who is truly superior.”

McCoy snorted. “I guess that means you are shit out of luck.”

“The burden of being the best at everything.”

With any other person, Bones would have remarked how truly arrogant that sounded, but between all that grinding and teasing, he felt Khan grow hard against his ass. When he had examined Khan, that had not exactly indicated how huge that cock would be when fully erect. From a medical point, he wondered how Khan could even handle that much blood pooling there. Of course, he needed no expert knowledge to think that this huge monster thing brushing against his thigh would tear him apart. He had seen the damage he had done to himself.

“Tell me, is your willingness already crumbling?”

For a moment, McCoy said nothing. He had no guarantee that if he said “no” now, that Khan would not punish him anyway. This was what he had been working for, he wanted to have them at his side. He could handle Khan at the top or on top of him, if that meant he was getting to top his former crew mates. Maybe he was not ready to submit yet but if he could make people submit, then certainly Khan was able to force his submission.

“No, I am willing,” Bones said firmly. “I just might have counted on your ability to make me submit.”

“Ah,” the former dictator purred. “I will.”

Feeling that erection pressed against his thigh, McCoy had lost track of Khan's free hand. Not long after Khan had made his promise he felt something cold and wet being poured onto his crack. Instead of just brutally taking him, Khan began preparing him, using a fair amount of lube that two long fingers entering him was bearable. It was still unpleasant, especially after the fingers were spread apart before Khan moved them in an out. There was not much mercy in the augment after all. Bones realised this was not for him, it was so Khan could force himself inside. 

His instincts told him to fight to tear himself lose from this man, but in reality he was just as unable to move as his other version had been. Despite this brutal violation, he was still aroused and he felt so close to coming and yet was unable to reach it without further stimulation. He groaned even harder as he felt a third finger joining the others. Feeling Khan's cock rub against his inner thighs, he knew that three was not enough and they were already painful.

Raising his head to numb the sounds in his throat by stretching it as far as he could, did only help so much. The sounds escaping his mouth when he felt four fingers pushing inside him sounded embarrassingly wimpy and he hoped that Khan would not see the signs of weakness running down his cheeks. He licked up the salty tear and closed his eyes. Pressing his teeth together as not to bite himself, Bones prepared himself as he felt the fingers withdrawing. He did not need to wait long. Steadying his hip Khan took a hold of his left side and pressed the tip of his massive cock against his barely prepared hole.

For the first few inches, Bones was able to suppress the scream that forced itself out against his teeth, then he could not help himself and let it out. For the moment his mind had completely blanked. There was just this huge monster tearing inside of him. The lube just made it easier for Khan to push inside. He was not ready and the pain drove him out of his mind. Khan just pushed himself deeper until his balls pressed against McCoy's backside.

“Like the taste of your own medicine?” Khan mused, his breath slightly elevated.

Bones felt himself slowly adjusting to that huge thing inside of him. It was not that the pain vanished but the intensity of it seemed to lessen. It was still way worse of the pain of the orgasm that had been denied to him. But if the augment thought McCoy was so weak that a bit of pain would break him down, he would have surprise for Khan. “Ask me after you given me the full dosage.”

“Still so defiant, you surprise me ...”

The ominous tone made it hard for Bones to decide if that was more of a compliment or a critique. He was not in a position to think about it. Khan began fucking him, and that was almost too tame to describe it. Fast, hard and absolutely mercilessly, Khan pounded inside of him. His struggle to get away was frenzied and desperate.

“If this is too much - just say so.”

The offer seemed so tempting, the way out of it, but he was too stubborn, “No, I want to prove myself.”

That was still not enough for whatever Khan wanted to achieve, but he did change pace and position. McCoy felt his wrists being moved further down and the pressure on his back forced him to move to a different angle. The pressure was applied slowly and only stopped after Khan's thrusts hit just the right spot. Bones gasped at the feeling, there was way too much pain to make this pleasurable or at least he thought so.

With each move he found himself more and more turned on. It was too much of everything, and his own cock grew hard again. Khan savagely continued to batter at his prostate. Bones had often wondered if pain itself was a turn on. This at least proved that a lot of pain mixed with just a little pleasure was enough to set him off. For a moment, it was like he had passed out, but he had come on the floor and parts of his body. Most of all he felt how he convulsed around this huge monster pumping in and out of him.

Incoherent words came out of his mouth and had someone asked him what he had wanted to say, he would not have been able to. He heard Khan's own laboured breath and felt him pausing deep inside him. A groan filled with pleasure came from the augment, but there was no cum spurting forward. Khan stayed painfully hard and impossibly huge.

“Looks like you survived the entrée”, Khan said.

Bones realised that he murmured fuck over and over again, which under different circumstances he might have found ironic. How Khan could keep this up for so long was beyond his understanding or his ability to question. In those few moments, where McCoy was able to think anything, he wished for this to stop already. But he did not say anything. Part of him began to feel like Khan literally wanted to fuck him to death. His arms already felt lifeless, and he felt so raw already that he wondered if he would even be able to walk if this was ever going to stop.

Eventually, he spoke again, words that he hated, but that he needed to say. “Khan, ... I can't ...”

“You cannot what?” Khan said with the coldest voice.

“...handle...” Bones groaned in pain. His mind was barely capable of functioning. “.. this.”

He was not even crying any more. The pain had overwhelmed him. He thought that he was able to handle this but he could not. Khan paused, leaning against him. “I know you cannot. But I can use you till you drop.” The words were a sultry whisper.

“No, please.” McCoy panicked as the Augment confirmed his fear. Between rapid breaths, he pressed out. “I'll do whatever you want.”

He felt utterly humiliated as he basically begged for his life, offering the things up he would be willing to do, feeling more weak and pathetic than his other self. Then it stopped, he felt Khan withdrawing his huge cock, letting go of his wrists. He slumped to the floor, unable to even sit and moaning with agony as his behind hit the cold floor.

Then Khan grabbed his neck. “Finish it then.”

His mind hazed with pain, Bones had the feeling as if that was not really him stretching out his tongue licking over the head of the cock brought up against his lips. The mix of fluids made him gag but he had no fight left within him. He just obediently sucked and licked till Khan came into his mouth adding just another flavour to the foul taste already lingering there.

As his head sunk to the floor he saw the smile on Khan's face. Utter triumph made him look even more radiant and invincible than before.

“I am impressed, Doctor. You caved in sooner than my Augments, but you submitted only after enduring a staggering amount of abuse. Tell me, do you truly want to serve under me?”

Bones was still panting, but not as violently as before. His breath was slowly returning. “Damnit man, didn't I already said - I would?”


End file.
